A Piece of the Ocean
by onlywearsdresses1991
Summary: Finnick is forced to spend his birthday in the capitol but Annie visits him for a surprise visit. Fluffy Fannick one shot.


Finnick was sitting in the suite he owned when he was in the capitol. For the past few months he had been forced to stay in the Capitol for all but the last day of every month. It made him more miserable then he could ever describe, but worst of all was how badly he missed Annie. It was his birthday today, but of course the only thing he had to look forward to was a huge pile of gifts from his capitol lovers. It was the afternoon, at least this day would be over soon enough.

The doorbell rang, Finnick sighed as he rose from his bed. He walked into his living room and opened the door, preparing to step into his typical flirtatious and fake act. When he opened the door his jaw dropped.

There was no possible way Annie could be here. Annie ran into his arms which would have freaked Finnick out if it weren't for the huge smile on her face. She ran into his arms and knocked him against the wall. He held her and she started kissing him. Finnick enjoyed the kiss for several long minutes. She smelled like the ocean. He felt like he was in heaven. He ran his hand through her hair and kept his other hand wrapped tightly around her small waist. Then he stopped himself, he needed to make sure this was real.

"Annie," he said reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Finnick said, he would have already started planning an escape plan if he wasn't so completely sure that Snow had no reason to hurt her.

"It was Mag's idea. We wanted to give you an amazing birthday even though you couldn't leave the capitol so we chipped in for me to spend time with you." Annie said.

Finnick gapped at her. Could it be possible that his Annie was really here?

"Don't worry, I managed to get fake papers when I bought this time with you. I'm officially here as a girl named Coco Belderness." Annie said.

Finnick needed to make sure Annie was safe before he enjoyed her presence. He knew that if Snow knew Annie was here he'd try to hurt her (if he thought they conspired to do this).

"Let me see your papers?" He asked.

Annie took them out of her purse and gave them to him. The nervousness and coldness in his voice was freaking her out a little bit. Finnick looked at them carefully. They seemed to be in place. He frowned.

"Finn, the papers are in order. Mags asked her friend Beetee to help us with this project." Annie said trying to convince him.

Finnick smiled. Now that he had made sure she was safe there was nothing stopping him from enjoying the best thing that had ever happened to him in this suite. His grabbed her in his arms and tried to kiss her. She playfully pushed him off of her.

"Finnick, we can kiss later. I wanna give you your birthday presents now. Go put something comfy on." Annie said. She looked like a little kid on Christmas day.

Finnick went to change, he knew that Annie hated to see him in his capitol get-ups because he never looked like himself to her in them. He went to change into something he felt comfortable in. He changed into the most modest thing he owned in the capitol, a white shirt, and some shorts. Finnick returned quickly and his heart danced when he saw what Annie had prepared for him in such a short amount of time. She put a lovely green table cloth over his once plain wooden table. And on the table was a huge stack of presents, his favorite kind of wine, candles and a cake that Annie had somehow pulled out of her over sized suit-case.

"Wait, Finn do you want presents or cake first?" Annie asked.

Finnick kissed her lips, "I want cake," he kissed her again, "then presents." another kiss, "then Miss Annie Cresta, I just want to hold you." He already knew that just wrapping his arms around Annie would be his favorite part.

"By the way, have you eaten lunch yet?" Finnick asked as he walked to the kitchen to get matches, two plates, two cups and a knife.

"Mhm," Annie said. "I ate on the train here."

"Perfect," Finnick said with a smile on his face.

He lit the candles. Annie turned off the light. She held both of his hands, looked him in the eyes and sang him happy birthday. Finnick felt like he was in heaven. He had lit candles and turned out the lights at least a million times with other girls in this kitchen but it had never made him feel blessed. When Finnick blew out the candles he wished that he would never have to let go of Annie's hand.

The cake was red velvet with vanilla frosting and cherries on the top, Finn's favorite. And the wine was red, also his favorite. He was amazed at how Annie hadn't spared a single expense for him. When they ate Finnick never let go of Annie's hand. They talked about Distract Four and Annie gave him the update on how everyone was doing, especially his family and Mags. They ate slowly savoring their wine, cake and mostly just the feeling of being together after two weeks.

"Now, Finn it's time for you to open presents." Annie said.

"There's something I want you to know about these gifts before you open them though," Annie said.

"Oh yeah," Finnick said.

"It was Mag's idea, we know you hate all of the fancy gifts you get from girls in the capitol, so we wanted you to know that all of these gifts are from distract four and none of them are extravagant." Annie said.

Finnick smiled, leave it to Mags to make sure he felt comfortable and loved when he was getting gifts.

"What do you want to open first," Annie asked.

"Which ever gift is from you?" Finnick answered honestly.

"Which one?" Annie said, taking three gifts off of the pile and giving them to him.

"That one," Finnick said, choosing a small jewelry box with a red bow on it.

"Okay," Annie said as she watched Finnick open it.

Finnick opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful seashell on a white string. Finnick kissed Annie and she put it on his neck.

"I'll never take it off and it will always remind me of you, thank you Annie." Finnick said.

The other two presents from her were a beautiful new handmade fishing net and another bottle of his favorite wine. He smiled and thanked Annie.

"Now, open this one from Mags." Annie said giving him a smaller box. Finnick opened it and smiled, it was cologne.

"Smell it," Annie said.

Finnick smelled it and suddenly he felt like he was in the middle of the ocean. It smelled just like an ocean. He knew this had to be from district four, often times girls would give him cologne that they claimed he would love because it smelled like the ocean. Usually, the people from the capitol who made it had never been to the ocean and it just smelled like a shower. This seriously smelled like the ocean. He smiled, in the insanity of the capitol Mags had given him a way to feel safe, by giving him something that would remind him of the one place he always felt safe.

His mom and dad gave him a beautiful new wet suit that he loved.

Finnick wasn't a necessarily emotional person but after he had unwrapped all of his presents he felt a tear prick his eye. All of this was so unexpected and so amazing. He missed the ocean so much and all of these presents reminded him of district four so strongly. The sea shell, the fishing net, the wet suit, the smell of the ocean, his favorite wine (that was only sold in district four), and most importantly Annie herself all reminded him of home so strongly. He felt like he was back at the place he missed so badly, instead of in the cold capitol, which was all he wanted for his birthday.

Annie knew why tears were coming to Finn's eyes. She held his hand and kissed him.

"Happy birthday," Annie whispered in Finnick's ear.

"Thank you," Finnick said. "Now, would you like to join me in my room so I can hold you?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Odair." Annie replied.

Finnick and Annie held hands as they walked to his room. Once they got there Annie stared blankly into space. Finnick knew that she was having flash-backs so he held her and whispered in her ears until she came back to him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, sorry" Annie said. "I just hate being here, it must have stirred something up."

He took a moment to see the room as she must have seen it. There was a big bed, a large TV, a picture of the capitol on the wall, a huge closet and a framed picture of a famous actress on his nightstand as well as several framed pictures of random girls around the room, basically it represented the fake Finnick that he knew Annie despised.

"Hey," he said opening the bottom drawer of his nightstand and moving aside a book to reveal a blue button. "Press this, it will make you feel better."

Annie pressed the button and the picture on the nightstand changed so that it was a framed picture of Annie, the picture of the capitol was replaced with a huge water color painting of the ocean at night, a soundtrack of ocean noises played, and all of the other pictures of girls were replaced with pictures of Annie and Finnick.

"This is for when I'm alone, I love being surrounded with you and the ocean," Finnick said.

"I love it," Annie said. She felt so happy to see all of the changes. This was the type of room that the real Finnick would own.

He easily picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bed. He laid down and Annie laid on his chest.

"Thank you for coming here Annie. You are honestly the most amazing woman I've ever met." Finnick said.

"I love you, Finnick," Annie said.

"I love you too Annie," Finnick said.

Finnick smiled. They spent the next thirty minutes not saying anything to each other, just enjoying each other's company. Finnick played with Annie's hair and Annie just let her thoughts wonder. That was something she was only really comfortable doing around Finnick because she knew that if she had flash-backs he would be able to bring her back. After an hour staying like that Annie interrupted the silence.

"You deserve every good thing in the world Finnick. I'm just so glad I could give you a few good things." Annie said.

"You give me every good thing." Finnick said.

Annie turned around so that she was facing Finnick and she began to kiss him.

"It's time for dinner, my love." Finnick said.

"Let's eat dinner in bed," Annie said.

Finnick brought Annie dinner in bed on a silver platter, and they ate with their bodies intertwined. After dinner they held each other and drank wine as they watched a movie. They chose to not watch a flashy movie from the capitol, but instead an adorable low-budget movie about a girl who fell in love with a boy that was shot in District Four.

After the movie Finnick and Annie kissed some more and then fell asleep in each others arms. It was without a doubt the best birthday Finnick had ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you guys think, please review.


End file.
